1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a cross flow fan; in particular, to a modular cross flow fan for driving airflow and an air conditioning device.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 8, a conventional cross flow fan 100 can be installed on appropriate locations on buildings for driving airflow, such that the hot air produced by heating device or the cold air produced by cooling device can be output for heating or cooling the building. A conventional cross flow fan 100 has an inflow opening 200 and an outflow opening 300 which are substantially perpendicular, or have an included angle of 60 and 135 degrees therebetween. However, the directions of the inflow and outflow which are substantially perpendicular or different by 60 to 135 degrees limit the height or thickness of the installation, and is therefore inconvenient.
Hence, the present inventor believes the above mentioned disadvantages can be overcome, and through devoted research combined with application of theory, finally proposes the present disclosure which has a reasonable design and effectively improves upon the above mentioned disadvantages.